Spooktacular Spooktacular
by Publius Alumni
Summary: A musicalaction mix about Danny and his new encounter with a new ghost. Major DannyXSam, but not necessarily the main point of the story. I'm not very good at summaries so just dive right in and read some. R&R, no flames please.
1. Spooktacular Spooktacular

This is my first fanfic posted on this lovely website. I suppose writing a musical was not the best idea for my first fanfic (for this site), but I was never one to learn quickly. Anyway, this is sort of an epilogue to the musical to explain the characters and to just do a number with as much of the DP characters as I could think of. The song "The Pitch" from Moulin Rouge (which was not made by me) can be found on my website (the link can be found on my profile). All of the characters are owned by Viacom/Nick and created by the genius that is **Butch Hartman**. Flames are shunned upon (but constructive critisism is fine). Please Read and Review!

* * *

In order to convince the major studios that the entire Danny cast could pull off a musical, Butch got everyone collectively and put together a small presentation in front of the Big Man, at the last second. Lets watch the terror unfold:

Butch raises his arms out and sings: Spooktacular Spooktacular! No words in the vernacular (Danny whispers instructions to half of cast) can describe this great event! (Rest of cast whispers instructions) You'll be dumb with wonderment! Returns are fixed at ten percent. You must agree, that's excellent and on top of your fee.

Entire Cast: You'll be involved artistically.

Big Man, in a confused behavior: What do you mean by that? (Butch whispers something to Big Man)

Entire Cast: So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years! So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years!

Butch: Eloquence

Tucker: Fragrance (Pulls out can of 'Foley')  
Danny: Amity!

Sam: Incompetence

Maddie: Black Belts

Jack: Man, that's hot!

Tucker: (Pointing at Danny and Sam) Clueless Lovebirds.

Danny and Sam: NO WE'RE NOT!

Entire Cast: Muscle Men! Contortionists!  
Sam: Intrigue

Danny: Danger

Tucker: and romance (again, suggesting Danny and Sam)  
Technus: Electric lights

Tucker: Machinery  
Technus and Tucker: Powered with electricity!

Entire Cast: So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years! So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years! Spooktacular, spooktacular! No words in the vernacular can describe this great event! You'll be dumb with wonderment  
(Lancer attempts to perform Opera but is interrupted by the cast)  
The hills are alive, with the sound of music...

(Lancer gives everyone a nasty look)  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years! So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years!

Danny: The half-a-ghost and heroine are pulled apart by an evil plan.

Sam: But in the end she hears his song...  
Danny: And their friendship's just too strong.

Lancer: It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside... (Uncomfortably mumbles)  
Entire Cast: So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years--!

Danny: The half-a-ghost's secret song helps confuse the evil one. (Paulina stands in a bored way as the music rises dramatically) Though the tyrant rants and wails, it is all to no avail!  
Paulina: I am the evil Paulina! (Deeper, demonic voice) You will not escape!

Sam: Wow, Paulina. No one could play it like you could.

Paulina: What do you mean by that?!

Entire Cast: So exciting, we'll make them laugh, we'll make them cry! So delighting --!  
Big Man: And in the end should someone die?

Everyone looks at Butch; Butch is still writing away at the first part, looks up at them and shrugs.

Everyone continues: So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
So delighting it will run for 50 years...!

Big Man: Sure. Whatever.


	2. Danny's Lament

As I have previously stated, the song can be found on my website, R&R, no flames please

* * *

Chapter 1: Danny's Lament

The smells of the Nasty Burger were thick in the air. A mixture of French fries and meat patties flooded through the crisp winter atmosphere. In a table next to a glass window, decorated with smudged fingerprints and ketchup stains, were two young boys. One was a young man donning glasses, a red beret, and wolfing down a second helping of a mighty meaty meal. His name: Tucker Foley. Across from him was a raven-haired boy with striking blue eyes and an empty stomach. His moniker is Danny Fenton, although his comrades know him by another alias: Danny Phantom. He sat there slumped on the plastic seats, his stomach barking out "FEED ME!"

"Tuck?" He moaned in hunger, "I know we made a deal that we would pay our own way from now on, and I know I owe you some money already, but can I at least have a fry to shut my stomach up?"

"Dude, I hate to see you in pain," Tuck comforted him, with a full mouth, "but if you really want to pay me back, here are two bucks. Just enough for a large order of fries." Tucker handed the money to Danny across the table.

"Sweet! Thanks Tuck…"

"Use this money my dear friend," Tucker interrupted, putting his arm around Danny's shoulder in an over dramatic fashion, "and purchase the food of which you need! The edible substances that will silence your hunger. The poorly prepared provisions that is covered in fat and other greasy…"

"You know what?" Danny said, giving the money back to Tucker. "I don't think I have much of an appetite anymore. I hate it when you talk like that just to annoy me."

"Dude, I really do hate to see you hungry, but I love to psyche you out like that." Tucker chuckles and takes another bite of his burger. Just then, Danny's mouth opens as a mist of blue escapes them. He gasps and looks around, knowing that a ghost must be near. All he saw was Paulina passing him like he didn't exist. It didn't really bug him much anymore, though he still doesn't like to be treated like he is invisible, when he isn't trying to be.

"Tell me again why Sam didn't come. She might've bought me something."

"She had to stay after class to review some notes or something like that."

"Huh." He mumbled uninterestingly.

"Here dude." Tucker said after a long silence. "You can have my fries. I'm full."

"Thanks, man. You are a true friend." Danny said, throwing a load of fries into his mouth. His reflex then kicked in as the foul tasting objects touched his tongue and he spit them out. It was so bad that it sent a shockwave down his spine and his legs buckled up straight.

"What's wrong?" Tucker said in full concern.

"That fry tasted horrible!" Danny spewed. He then noticed that the fries had been undercooked and that the potato they had cut to make them must have gone bad, because the fries remaining were salty, shriveled up green sticks. Danny rushed to the restroom, he was going to puke. As he got up, his hand pushed the table and the soda Tucker had bought spilled all over Danny's pants as well as on the floor. He stood there for a second, wet pants and his tongue out of his mouth. He face turned bright red as everyone in the eatery pointed and laughed, all of them went to Casper High. He could hear the insults now as he ran out the back door into the back of the restaurant, hearing Tucker screaming apology after apology. He stopped next to the dumpster and the boxes. He gagged on the horrible taste still fresh on his tongue. Without noticing that Sam was walking by he began to sing:

_I've seen deadly meat_

_and ghost bugs too_

Sam notices Danny is singing and hides behind the wall

_You'd be seein' blue_

_if your mom was hunting you_

_Yet I think to myself_

_What can I do?_

_I've fought circus freaks_

_with a thermos in hand_

_Yet no one seems_

_to understand_

_And I think to myself_

_What can I do?_

_The colors of my hair_

_as well as my eyes_

_Change from their normal hues_

_and I wear a dumb disguise_

_I must use my powers_

_for good, against the rough_

_While still being a kid_

_Ain't that tough enough?_

_I hear people cry_

_and I save the day_

_But as Phantom wins_

_Fenton's not okay_

_And I think to myself_

_What can I do?_

Danny slowly walks back inside.

Sam sings softly enough so that Danny can't hear:

_Danny, I understand_

_If only you knew_


	3. Winter Dance

After a slow, depressing song like earlier, it's time to lighten things up a bit with a random, uplifting song like this. Again, flames are frowned upon, song can be found on my website and please Read and Review.

* * *

Danny walked in from outside to see Sam in the seat where he was sitting. The entire Nasty Burger was again silent after they had all quickly forgotten Danny's incident, although his pants were still a little wet. Danny took his seat, noticing Sam's face in disgust watching Tucker consume the hamburger in his hands. "Hey Sam. When did you get here?"

"I just got here. Have I missed much?"

Danny stared at Tucker as his tongue wrapped around the fries, grease dripping out the sides of his mouth "Nothing worth crying over." Sam kept thinking back on Danny's lament from earlier. She really wanted to help him get out of his sulk and was never really one to see a good friend go through such sadness like this. Suddenly they heard a vibration coming from under the table, like a cell phone was going off. Tucker jumped, eyes wide open with excitement, and dropped the fry he was holding and stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out his PDA. The screen flashed over and over 'WINTER! WINTER!'

"Miftzz TMIf!" He screamed. Everyone stared at him, which is weird considering his popularity level. He took a large swallow and yelled "It's winter!"

Danny and Sam looked at each other, confused and almost worried for their friend's mental health. "So?" they said in unison.

Tucker: "So?! What do you mean so?!"

Winter's here, winter's here.

The air is cool and the sky is clear

I think the loveliest time of the year is right now.

I do, don't you? (Pointing to Danny) 'Course you do!

But there's one thing that makes it complete for me,

And makes every winter a treat for me.

All the world seems in tune

On a winter afternoon,

When I'm flirting with girls at the dance.

At the punch bowl you'll see

My good looks and me,

As we flirt with the girls at the dance.

When they see us coming, the girlies all try and run,

But they all can't resist my sweet charms and good fun.

The moon's shining bright,

Everything seems all right,

When I'm flirting with girls at the dance.

I've gained many facts,

After many hard slaps

And some harmful attacks

and bad claims.

You just kiss their feet

And tell them they're sweet,

And to make it complete

Call them some cute names.

Danny: But there's no navigational chart

To a real meaningful woman's heart

Sam (To Danny): Well, if Friday you're free,

Why don't you come with me,

And we'll have some good fun at the dance?

Danny: Alright I will go

But I won't play Romeo,

And I'll be sure to keep up my pants

Both Danny and Sam: We'll just go as friends and watch everyone laugh and groan

Another Boy and Girl: And we'll go as lovers

Band Geek Carl: And I guess I'll be all alone…AGAIN!

Tucker: My heart's goin' faster

Danny and Sam (to Tucker): It'll be a disaster!

Everyone: As we go to the dance!

Mr. Lancer (Sarcastically): You can smell the romance

Tucker: When I'm flirting with girls at the dance!


	4. The TellTale Worm

First off, I'd like to thank my recent reviewers (all two of them), Piloneo and Dangra. Thank you both for your responces. I shall try to keep up the cuteness and good songs. I'd also like to thank the people who put my fanfic on alert: Dangra (double thank you), DPAngel, and BlackRosary. Also, please enjoy the following chapter. It took forever to write! Read and Review please!

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker sat at the table for a few more minutes, each one talking about the dance, waiting for Danny's pants to dry. Sam, being the feminist she was, said she would rather meet Danny at the dance rather than Danny taking him like when their parents went to school. "But, isn't that the whole point of taking someone to the dance? To take someone to the dance?" asked Danny in confusion.

"I always thought that whole ritual was stupid. We can get there twice as fast going alone and meeting each other there. And the faster we get there, the more time we can spend hanging out." Hey, a girl has to have priorities, right? I wouldn't know.

Danny seemed a bit discouraged. He didn't want to be rude but felt like a tradition is a tradition. Eventually they decided they would just meet each other there and left the Nasty Burger now that Danny's pants where dry. They headed for the exit, reached for the door and pushed it open. Suddenly, Danny's breath became cold and a blue smoke emitted from his lips. Ghost Sense. He looked around, searching for the ghost. Hmmm…none. "What is it Danny?" What's up, dude?" His two friends asked in confusion.

"Nothing. I guess it's nothing." That's weird. This was the second time something like this happened! He just shrugged it off and followed Sam and Tucker outside. As the door closed, Paulina watched them leave, smiling to herself, although, it wasn't really Paulina. Her eyes glowed red, watching them, watching him. What a fool. He doesn't suspect a thing! She got up and walked into the girl's restroom, phasing through the door. She began to giggle before breaking into full evil laughter. She snickered and chuckled until she began to glow green. Suddenly, a large ghost began to grow from inside her. His mouth was large, arms a plenty, as well as eyes, and size his choice. The villain slithered out of Paulina, leaving her unconscious. His worm-like body shook as his body grew and his gloating rose to new heights as well.

(The reason for the echo is because he is in the restroom)

_I'm gonna get that halfa_

_I'm gonna get him soon_

_I've already got some others_

_Now it's time for this buffoon!_

_He insults us all_

_Us ghosts as a whole_

_From ectoplasmic masses to unrested souls _

_It's time for humiliation_

_The truth will be revealed_

_His secret will I'll use against him_

_And he'll never see it comin'!_

_I'll let the cat outta the bag_

_While he's happy as can be_

_It will be a public location_

_He won't know that it's me!_

_Now he's havin' a ball_

_Havin' fun with that girl_

_Then when he's at the dance_

_I'll destroy his _**world**

_Now the dance is tomorrow_

_And I've got a lot today_

_But the work will be worth it_

_In the end (end…end…end…)_

_When the people that he loves _

_And the ones who love him back_

_See the error of his ways_

_In the light of the moon_

_He is havin' a ball_

_Havin' fun with that girl_

_Then when he's at the dance _

_I'll destroy his _**world**

_Do you believe what I'm doin' is not fair?!_

_You may think it's wrong but I do not care!_

_I'm exposin' the truth_

_For the liar he is!_

_Yeah, sure, he won't thank me_

_But that ain't my biz!_

_I am gonna get that halfa_

_I'll expose his hidden lie_

_I'm the only one who does it_

_But I'm not that bad of guy!_

_This may be quite thankless_

_But the job is sure worth_

_Seeing the liars exposed_

_And at least it don't hurt!_

_Like all of those liars_

_And their harmful fabrications (…cations)_

_This ain't a white lie!_

_This guy's lied to the nation!_

_I say now…_

_Do you believe what I'm doin' is not fair?!_

_You may think it's wrong but I do not care!_

_I'm exposin' the truth_

_For the liar he is!_

_Yeah, sure, he won't thank me_

_But that ain't my biz! _

_Now he's havin' a ball!_

_Havin' fun with that girl_

_Then when he's at the dance_

_I'll destroy his _**world**

_Do you believe what I'm doin' is not fair?!_

_You may think it's wrong but I do not care!_

_I'm exposin' the truth _

_It will be a public location_

_So, his parents'll come runnin'! (Come runnin')_

_He'll never see it comin'!_

_He'll never know it's me!_

_**I'll destroy his world!**_

(Paulina begins to wake up from all the noise)

_I'm gettin' that halfa_

(Slowly sinks into Paulina)

_I'm exposin' the truth_

_I am gettin'_

_The halfa_

_Tellin'_

_The truth_

_It is time for humiliation_

_He insults _

_Us ghosts_

He slides back inside Paulina's body, again taking control of it. He walks out of the Nasty Burger, still laughing but now in Paulina's voice. Suddenly, a small, scared girl opens one of the stall doors. She is shaking in terror. "H-hello? Is anyone in here?"


	5. Geeks In Love

Here you go, ladies and gentlemen. The next Chapter of...this musical thing. It may be hard to read because I wanted scenes with a lot of tension to have overlapping sentences and things like that. You can find the song on my website, which has a link to it on my profile. Please Read and Review. Here that? READ AND REVIEW!

also...sorry for it's length.

* * *

Danny rubbed his sleepy eyes as he exited his homely fortress. He shut the door behind him, yawning as he searched for the hand rail down the stairs. He had quite a long night of tossing and turning. Dream after dream, all of them confusing and somehow they just seemed to disappear as he smelled the toasted bread coming from the kitchen. His eyes carried more bags than a bellhop and he lumbered his way into his seat, looking at an empty bowl. He reached for the box of cereal and began to pour the crispy O's in, followed by a drowning of ice cold milk. Across from him was Jazz, sipping away at her morning coffee and eating toast. She looked up with her gigantic, morning-person eyes, and smiled. "Hi Danny!" She seemed to be happy about something.

"UHhhh." Grunted Danny, still very asleep. He picked up his spoon, filled with milk and cereal, and carried it to his mouth.

"How's it going?"

"UhhhhH"

"School?"

"Uhhhh."

"Friends?" She seemed to be getting at something.

"UhhhhH."

"Well…how about…girls?"

"….Huhhh?" Danny stopped, dropped his spoon, and looked up in confusion. "Grrlsh?" Danny asked with his mouth still full.

"Yeah, y'know! Girls! Like…well…Sam? Or maybe…hmm…Sam?" Danny didn't like this at all.

"Orr Valerie?" He said, mouth still full, trying desperately to get the subject of the conversation off of Sam.

"OHhh yeah! How is she?"

"Uhhh…" he takes a big gulp of his cereal. "Good."

"Wonderful! It's good to hear that." She sounded almost like a psychiatrist. "Danny, are you aware that you talk in your sleep?" This didn't look good. He had to go before this got…"Hi Danny!" "Hey, Danny!" …deeper. His mom and dad jumped into the kitchen, both standing behind his chair. Maddie continued Jazz's questioning, almost as if she was getting off the subject.

"How was your sleep, Danny? You have a good night?"

"Uhmmm…yeah?" Then Jack carefully maneuvered his way around to…

"So, you're takin' Sam to the dance, eh?" Actually, he just busted it out like a balloon popping. Jack is quite the Master of Subtlety.

"Uh, I gotta go!" Danny said as he jumped out of his chair and ran out the door. Jazz and Maddie just stared at Jack. "Ha ha. I got it out of him."

Danny was now wide awake and feeling much better. It didn't feel as suffocating as back in the house. Now all he had to do was walk to school. "Hey Danny! Wait up!" He turned around to see Tucker and Sam. They were racing after him, trying to catch up. He slowed down until they got closer.

"What's up guys?" Danny asked.

"Not much here." Tucker said in a nonchalant way.

"Actually, something weird happened to me." Sam said.

"What about?" Asked Danny, just as confused as Sam was, but not as much as Tucker seemed to be.

"My parents gave me this big lecture about personal space and stuff like that. They say that they are always there for me and they are only doing what's best for me or something like that."

"That's weird! My parents were acting really strange this morning too. They kept asking me about the dance, asking me who I brought. Kept bringing up your name."

"What? Who told them?" Slowly but surely, they both looked at Tucker, who was smiling away. "Tucker? Is there something you want to tell us?" Danny and Sam said as they entered the school.

"Well…" Tucker started to say something but was interrupted by people looking, staring, and yelling as they saw Danny and Sam enter the school. Posters hung on the walls, people said it: Danny asked Sam to the dance. "…I didn't do the posters!"

"Tucker?!" They screamed, staring at him in rage.

Tucker: _No one's as tight as we_

_But frankly I'll say truthfully_

_You two are so clueless it's creepy_

Paulina: _I didn't think you'd ever find_

_Another one to stand behind_

_But it shows the ignorance you both see _

All: _You both denied it_

_Holding in those feelings all along_

_You tried to hide it_

_But the truth came out like words inside a song_

_When we see you in a fight we'll know that YOU ARE GEEKS IN LOVE_

Danny and Sam_: We're not Geeks in love!_

_And when you're talking late at night we'll know that YOU ARE GEEKS IN LOVE_

Danny and Sam_: We're not Geeks in love!_

_When we're shopping at the mall we'll know that YOU ARE GEEKS IN LOVE_

Danny and Sam_: We're not Geeks in love!_

_And while you're playing bowling ball we'll know that YOU ARE GEEKS IN…_

Danny and Sam_: We're not Geeks in…_

_La la la,  
La la la,  
La-lubbidy-da-diddy-love  
La la la,  
La la la,  
Ka-boominy-woah-nelly-love  
La la la,  
La la la,  
Ga-shibbidy-waffles-and-love  
La la la,  
La la la la love_

All:_ Y'know we all could see_

_That quite coincidentally_

_You two were made just for each other_

_And although you two both screamed_

_And ranted, it just always seemed_

_To be, so we just said "oh brother!"_

_You may not show it_

_But we can see your love as plain as day_

_We know you like him_

_And you like her, which makes us want to say_

_When we see you at the dance we know that YOU ARE GEEKS IN LOVE_

Danny and Sam_: We're not Geeks in love!_

_And as you go off on your rants we'll know that YOU ARE GEEKS IN LOVE_

Danny and Sam_: We're not Geeks in love!_

_As you blush and as you flirt we'll know that YOU ARE GEEKS IN LOVE_

Danny and Sam_: We're not Geeks in love!_

Dash:_ And when I crush you little squirt I'll know that YOU ARE GEEKS IN…_

Danny and Sam_: We're not Geeks in…_

All:_ La la la,  
La la la,  
La-lubbidy-do-diddy-love  
La la la,  
La la la,  
Fa-doobidy-ding-dong-love  
La la la,  
La la la,  
Za-ghostety-postety-love  
La la la,  
La la la,  
Sha-peppity-bismol-love  
La la la,  
La la la,  
A-bubbly-lava-lamp-love  
La la la,  
La la la,  
Ma-Lancery-dancery-love  
La la la,  
La la la,  
Da-ponkity-ponkity-love  
La la la,  
La la la,  
Giddity-giddity-geeks in love_

"We're not Geeks!" Danny and Sam screamed in frustration

"But you are in love!" Tucker pointed out. They were about to pounce on him when suddenly the bell rang. School was out already! Tonight was the big night. Tonight was the dance! Danny and Sam felt defeated. After a long day of being called Geeks in love they have grown tired of the idea. Not being in love, but being geeks. In fact, the more they heard people say they were in love, the slowly they became accustomed to the idea. Sam does love Danny. Danny does love Sam. If only they just knew it! They exited the school, exhausted and almost not looking forward to what lay ahead. As they walked home, Tucker seemed to be quiet. "It was just a joke you guys! I didn't want to…"

"It's alright Tuck." Danny assured him, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Yeah, Tucker. It's alright. We can take a joke. Right Danny?"

"Right Sam." Tucker's house was their first stop home. Tucker walked inside feeling much better and in much anticipation as to what would happen at the dance.

"Heh. Wild day, huh?" Danny said, making conversation

"Yeah, really. What a…" Did Danny feel the same way? Did he like Sam like she likes him? "a, uh, dumb idea."

"Uh, yeah. What a…" Their hands touched. As they were walking their hands touched. Danny felt Sam's cool, smooth hand. So feminine. So wonderful! Sam felt Danny's hand. Strong, tough, yet friendly and warm. So wonderful!

"Oh! Sorry!" They said at the same time, blushing and laughing. Danny's house was coming up. He wanted to say something. Something that would make this worthwhile. Something that would make sure Sam still wanted to go to the dance. But what?

"Well, here's your stop. I'll see you tonight." Sam said in a casual, indifferent way. What to say? What to say? He started walking up the steps, seeing Sam walk way slowly.

"wait…Sam?!" He called to her. She turned around. What is he gonna say? What am I gonna say? "Uh…I can't wait for the dance." He hesitated. It didn't seem to make her budge. 'Good job, Fenton! Now what am I gonna say?' 'He can't wait for the dance? What does he-?' "um…before I see you tonight…" he could spy, out of the corner of his eye, his parents staring out the window. He knew what to say, so he took a deep breath. "I wanted to say…that…you…I…(another deep breath)…I really really like you!" He blushed, noticing what he said, and ran into his house.

"Hey Dan-!" His parents were about to say, but he ran up the stairs and shot into his room. "OOhhhhh God! What am I gonna do! She must think I'm such an idiot!"

Sam stood there, the air cool, but not too cool. "He likes me?" she asked aloud. She blinked and shook herself out of her daze. "…and…I like him!"

Danny's phone rang. It had been about fifteen minutes since his little outburst. Just like his dad! "Ohhhh! Not like my dad!" He rolled over, sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the closet. "I guess I should-." His cell phone began to vibrate, alerting him there was a call. He looked at it, his heart rate speeding. The screen said "**SAM**"

"Uh…hello?"

"Danny?"

"Yeah Sam?"

Silence

"Um…I like you too." She hung the phone up.

They both dropped the phone in awe, Danny because he was stunned she like him back, Sam because she couldn't believe she just did that. Then, at the same time, just a couple houses away, they dropped on the bed and took a deep breath in. It took about a minute to all sink in. Today was a good day. And it was about to get better…or so they thought.

* * *

Alright, I need some help here. I can't think of anything new for Sam to wear for the dance, being a guy and all. So, girls, please help me out! I don't want it to be the same thing like in the show, but I do want something that she would wear. Please send me suggestions, either in personal messages or as reviews. Help me out! 


	6. Don't Stop Them Now

Sorry for the wait, everybody. Finals and tests and stuff were killer, but I'm back. Thank you Twinkie for the (only) suggestion and Dangra for her second review. Thank you both. The song in this chapter is Queen's "Don't Stop Me Now" which can be found on my website. If there is any dissatisfaction with anything (the clothes, character's reactions, etc.) please comment it. To be fair, I'm not the most fashionable. This is always a work in progress and I'm open to critisism (of the constructive type) and here to please. Please Read, Enjoy, and Review.

* * *

"Uh, Dad?" Danny asked, fiddling with his tie, "Could you help me out with this?"

"What is it, son? Need some last minute _advice_?" He asked, rushing up to this son's room.

"Uhh…no. I need help with my tie."

"What's wrong with it? Looks fine to me!" Obviously oblivious to the fact it was tied like a shoelace.

"Dad, I need help tying it, like last time."

"Oh right, right." He loosened the tie and grabbed the ends of it. "Alright…"pause "Here we go…" Jack stood there, ends of the tie in hand, and Danny looking at the still untied tie.

"Uh, Dad?"

"Wait! I've got it!" They stood there for a few more seconds before Jack finally gave up. He admitted his defeat but said there were many more battles in this war. Apparently, Jack Fenton has a big problem with ties. He stormed out of the room, grumbling about how you don't need ties when wearing jumpsuits. Danny looked down at this bland dress wear. A suit and tie, practically the same thing he wore last time! He needed some kick. Something different. He dove into his closet and found the perfect thing.

Sam sat in front of her mirror. She had a dark violet, knee length skirt with black spider web designs with matching heels. Above her skirt was a corset-like top with a big, purple hourglass shape on the back. Her stockings were dark purple, darker than her skirt, giving her the appearance of a black widow spider with a purple pigment. She reached behind her head and loosened the band holding here hair up, letting her jet, black locks fall down. It wasn't very long, but it sure was a different style than she had done before. At this moment, Danny waved his hand in his hair, letting it fall to the side, in his face, and everywhere else. It spiked and waved here and there which gave him a casual surrealism. His dress pants had been substituted with dark pants that fit him just right. He wore his white shirt he had previously worn in the 80's diner with his parents and a black vest over that. He looked different, very unlike Danny, but he loved it and knew Sam would too. Excitement welled up in the two of them as they prepared to leave for the dance.

Sam: _Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time _(runs downstairs to limo)

Danny: _I feel _(rises as he turns into Danny Phantom)_ aliiiiiiive! _

Sam: _And the world is turning inside out! _

Danny: _I'm flyin' around in this cool breeze but.._

Danny and Sam: _Don't stop me now. Don't stop me _(driver lets Sam in and closes door)

Sam: _'Cause I'm_

Danny and Sam: _Havin' a good time. Havin' a good time. _

Danny: _I'm a shootin' star leaping through the sky like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

Sam: _I'm a racin' car passin' by like Lady Godiva. I'm gonna go_

Danny:_ Go_

Sam:_ Go_

Danny:_ There's no stoppin' me! I'm buring through the skies. _

Sam:_ Yeah. _

Danny:_ Two hundred degrees. That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit! _(Dives down to grab some nearby purple flowers)

Sam:_ I'm travelin' at the speed of light._ _I wanna make a supersonic man outta you!_

Sam and Danny: _Don't stop me now_

Danny:_ I'm having such a good time! Can't wait for the ball!_

Sam and Danny: _Don't stop me now_  
Sam: _You told me that you loved me, and I told you by call!  
_Danny and Sam: _Don't stop me now_

Danny: _'Cause I'm having a good time_  
Danny and Sam: _Don't stop me now_

Sam: _Yes I'm having a good time_  
Danny: _I don't want to stop at all_

Danny: _I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
_Sam: _On a collision course  
_Danny: _I am a satellite _

Sam: _I'm out of control_  
Danny: _I am flyin' fast in this ghostly mode_  
Sam: _Like an atom bomb _

Danny: _about to_  
Danny and Sam: _Oh oh oh oh oh explode_

Danny: _I'm burning through the skies Yeah!_  
Sam: _Two hundred degrees_  
Danny: _That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit _  
Sam: _I'm travelin' at the speed of light_  
Danny: _I wanna make a supersonic woman out of you_

Danny and Sam: Don't _stop me don't stop me don't stop me_  
Sam: _Hey hey hey!  
_Danny and Sam:_ Don't stop me don't stop me Ooh ooh ooh _

Danny:_ I like it  
_Danny and Sam:_ Don't stop me _

Sam:_ Have a good time good time  
_Danny and Sam: _Don't stop me don't stop me  
_(Music builds up as Danny and Sam near school)

_  
_Danny: _I'm burning through the skies _

Sam:_ Yeah!  
_Danny:_ Two hundred degrees. That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
_Sam:_ I'm trav'ling at the speed of light. I wanna make a supersonic man of you_

Danny and Sam: _Don't stop me now _

Danny: _I'm having such a good time. Can't wait for the ball! _(Lands near school, changes back to Danny Fenton, and runs to front of school)

Danny and Sam:_ Don't stop me now  
_Sam: _You told me that you loved me, and I told you by call! _(Limo parks, Sam pulls car door open herself and runs to front of school)_  
_Danny and Sam: _Don't stop me now _

Danny: _'Cause I'm having a good time  
_Danny and Sam: _Don't stop me now _

Sam: _Yes I'm having a good time  
I don't wanna stop at all… _(Danny and Sam's eyes meet and they stop)

Tucker: (off Key)_ La la la la laaaa  
La la la la  
La la laa laa laa laaa  
La la laa la la la la la laaa hey!!..._

There they stood. Staring blankly at each other. Danny's flowers dropped to the ground as he stared at the beauty of Sam, never seeing her this beautiful before. Sam saw Danny in a new light as well. Different clothes, different hair, but the same old Danny. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even Tucker singing "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" off key, which he was. Everything was perfect, until someone, and something, stepped in.


	7. You Are Pretty

Before I start this chapter I'd love to thank all of you wonderful people (or lack thereof) who commented on my last chapter. Your reviews are heard and respected. Also thank you to Scagirl2251 who just recently added my story to her favorites. Thank you oh so very much, that wasn't sarcasm btw. Alrighty then. This chapter has the song "I Feel Pretty" from West Side Story. Boy was it hard to have Danny sing this song and then turn it into a duet! Boy oh Boy! Please Read and **Review**.

* * *

"Well! Look at the two losers!" said a voice that sounded very familiar. "It looks like the two of them finally got the hint!" Although it almost hurt, Danny looked away from Sam to see Paulina. "Hello Danny. Did you invite your little girlfriend to the dance?" She expected to hear them get mad, to have them say they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. She was very wrong. 

"Why yes. Yes I did."

"Wha-?" asked Sam and Paulina, both in shock. Sam smiled and nearly blushed. Paulina was silent for a minute, and then smirked again. She was now surrounded by her friends, a crowd of mindless hyenas…wearing dresses.

"Yes. I did invite my girlfriend to the dance Paulina." Danny walked over to Sam and put his arm around her.

"Wow, quite the spectacle you two are. You two are such a cute couple, pulling off the whole 'creepy poser/ugly spider' look. It's very sad, really. You two look like you worked so hard to actually pull off the whole 'pretty' concept. I suppose I shall be the first to tell the two of you that you failed." Sam began to scowl. She didn't much care being called names, but Paulina never resorted to slander like this. 'Goth freak' yes but never 'Ugly.'

"Oh, shut up, you gargoyle. Your fashion tips and personal opinions only belong to ditzy little models. Danny and I are not one of your dim little models."

"Well, you are right and wrong. You sure aren't a model but you sure are stupid. Thinking Danny would like you! He so obviously feels sorry for you! How could anyone or anything love a goth freak like you?!" Sam had never really listened to Paulina. Paulina never had the power to change Sam's emotions other than from happy to annoyed or angry. But those words did hurt.

Danny held his arm around Sam as she stared down at the ground, in anger and…sadness. "Shut up, Paulina. That's not true. It's not true, Sam."

"Keep telling her that, but sooner or later she will face the truth. Danny loves me Sam."

"Shut up, Paulina!"

"I'm prettier."

"Shut up!"

"Have a much better figure!"

"Paulina!!"

"Flawless skin…"

"You shallow little…" Suddenly, Sam tore out of Danny's arms and ran. She didn't care where, she just wanted to go. "Sam!"

"You're better off, Danny!" Paulina shouted so Sam could hear her. "Better to dance with me than that GOTH FREAK!"

"What the heck is wrong with you?!"

To that, Paulina stuck her nose in the air and walked up the stairs into the school. "You should be thanking me. Now you don't have to deal with that freak anymore."

"Thanking you? I love her!"

"Well then go get her, geek. I don't care!"

"Alright, Tuck. We have to find Sam. She could be anywhere by now. We'll need to split up and find her, okay?"

Tucker sighed. He had waited all year to flirt with girls at this dance. But then he looked back up at Danny and said, "Alright, man. Let's find Sam."

Blobs of light flew by her as her tears blinded her beautiful violet eyes. She was running somewhere, though she didn't know why. Those words, they hurt her. They pierced through her like a shot and ripped apart her insides. How had Paulina done that? Sam finally stopped and sat on a bench in the middle of the city. She sat there mostly angry and fed up, but also a hint of sadness overcame her. She may be a feminist and feel like outside expression meant nothing, but she loved Danny. She liked to see him happy. Although she knows that Paulina is wrong and that Danny likes her no matter what…she can't help but question whether or not she was pretty. He had fallen for Paulina and Valerie before finally admitting he loved her so maybe he doesn't truly like her.

"Sam!"

She looked around. That sounded like Danny's voice.

"Sam!"

It is Danny! It seems to be getting closer.

"Sam! Sam!"

She could feel his warmth, now. He sat on the bench next to her, making a screeching sound as he impacted his weight on the seat. "Sam, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's…I don't…I don't really know."

"It's what Paulina said, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I think so, but I just don't know."

"What don't you know?"

"Well…"

"Well…?"

"Well, if…I'm pretty…" It seemed weird saying it.

"If you're pretty?" He stood up in shock. This seemed ridiculous.

"Yeah. I think." She stood up as well.

"Let me tell you something:

_You are pretty_

_Oh so pretty_

_You are pretty, and witty, and bright!_

_And I pity any girl who isn't you tonight._

_You are charming_

_Oh so charming_

_It's alarming how charming, surreal!_

_And so pretty that I hardly can believe you're real_

Danny points to mirror in window

_See that pretty girl in that mirror there?_

_Who could that attractive girl be?_

_Such a pretty face_

_Such a pretty dress_

_Such a pretty smile_

Sam: _Such a pretty me!_

Danny: _You are stunning, and entrancing. _

Sam: _I feel stunning, and entrancing. _

Sam: _Feel like running and dancing for joy!_

Danny: _For you're loved by a pretty, wonderful boy._

Sam: _For I'm loved by a pretty, wonderful boy._

Across town Tucker is looking for Sam

Tucker: _Have you seen my good friend Samantha?_

_The angriest girl on the street_

_Her scowl is like that of a panther_

_And once you do see her you'll want to retreat_

Paulina and her gang mocking her:

_She thinks she's in love_

_She thinks she's in Spain_

_She isn't in love_

_She's merely insane!_

One girl: _It must be the cold_

Another girl:_ Or some rare disease_

Star:_ Or too much foot mold_

Paulina: _Or maybe it's fleas!_

Girls together again:

_Keep away from her_

_Danny dearest!_

Paulina next to Danny's face: _Things are not as they appear-est!_

Girls together:

_Modest and Pure_

_Polite and Refined_

_Well-read and Mature_

_AND OUT OF HER MIND!_

Mrs. America! Mrs. America!

Speech!

Sam:_ I feel pretty_

_Oh so pretty_

_That the city should give me its key_

_A committee should be organized to honor me_

Girls: _La la la la la la la la la la_

Sam: _I feel dizzy_

_I feel sunny_

_I feel fizzy_

_And funny_

Danny: _And FINE!_

Sam: _And so pretty _

Danny and Sam: _Mrs. America can just RESIGN!_

Girls: _La la la la la la la la la la_

Danny: _See that pretty girl in that window there?_

Girls confused about what he's talking about and why they are not annoyed: _What window? WHERE?!_

Danny: _Who could that attractive girl be?_

Girls confused and off guard: _Which? _

_What? _

_Where?_

_Whom?_

Danny: _Such a pretty face_

_Such a pretty dress_

_Such a pretty smile_

Sam: _Such a pretty me!_

Sam and Danny start dancing

Sam: _I feel stunning_

Danny: _I feel stunning_

Sam: _and entrancing_

Danny: _and entrancing_

Sam: _feel like running_

Danny: _feel like running_

Sam and Danny: _and dancing for joy_

Sam: _For I'm loved by a pretty, wonderful boy_

Danny: _For you're loved by a pretty, wonderful boy_

Suddenly, Danny dipped Sam and kisses her. All that fear and nervousness disappeared as he pressed his lips against hers. So warm yet so cool. They almost seemed to become one, no longer two lost souls, but now two soul mates. She returned the kiss until finally they had to pause in order to breath.

"Hey guys! Oh…." Tuck screamed until he noticed three things. One thing was that Danny had found Sam. The second thing was that it looked like the two of them finally threw all caution to the wind and where now in each other's arms kissing passionately, letting out all of those repressed feelings flow into each other like lyrics in a song. The third and most odd thing Tucker noticed that no one else seemed to notice was that Paulina was now glowing green…and laughing?


	8. The Truth

Here you are ladies and gentlemen. This chapter includes two songs by Pink Floyd from "TheWall." The songs _The Trial _and _Goodbye Cruel World_ (in that order) can be found on my website. Thank you Twinkie for reviewing the previous chapter. Yeah, it seems like Paulina seems to be a magnet for ghost activity.

Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

"My…gosh!" Sam sighed, her breath taken by Danny. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, Sam. I..." Danny started to explain but was soon interrupted by Paulina.

"He has always had feelings for you, Samantha." Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at Paulina. Though, it really wasn't Paulina. "He still keeps pictures of you and him under his bed. He sneaks into your room while you sleep and just stares at you." Sam looked at Danny, somewhat uneasy. Danny began to explain himself, but the green-glowing Paulina interrupted again. "Oh, don't try to act so innocent, goth girl! Once you figured out that ring he gave you was meant for you, you just went nuts! You wrote his name over and over, drew him in different costumes, some tighter than others, and even began collecting objects he's given you or forgot about at made some sort of Danny shrine. The centerpiece of which was the ring. You even carry it around during school or kiss it for good luck." Danny looked at Sam in an odd way.

"How do you know all that? Who are you?!" Danny and Sam asked together.

"Me?" Suddenly the worm slunk out of Paulina's body, leaving her unconscious again. "I am the Great Honorable Worm! I am here to tell the truth," he suddenly grew to the size of a large building, "the whole truth," arms grew from his sides, grabbing Danny, shortening out his powers and holding him up to his face, "and nothing but the truth!"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked in shock, trying to force himself out of his grip.

"You see," the Worm started, grabbing Sam and Tucker with his extra arms and placing them in a worm-made torture device, their heads and arms through a certain hole, "I speak the truth for those who lie. And you three have quite a lot of lies. But yours, my dear boy, are the most disgusting. You've lied to the whole town and the world. Your lies have gotten you and your friends in all sorts of danger and trouble. I am here to tell the truth…to everyone!" Suddenly, people started to gather around the location the Worm was, trying to see what was going on. They had faces of curiosity and fear. They stood around the gigantic Worm as he began to speak. "Yes! Yes! Come one, come all!

Worm: _Good evening, ladies and gentlemen_

_I'm here to tell you that this boy who you all see before you_

_Has been caught terribly __**LYING**_

_Lying to all you good human people_

_This shall not do!_

For instance,

_This boy has been up to no good_

_With that Danny Phantom_

_In fact, he known him quite personally for the longest time_

_In fact, you could say_

_That they where just one person_

_But the FULL TRUTH is much worse_

_And there's justice still to pay_

Danny: _Mercy!_

_Please do not tell them_

_Oh, have mercy_

_They will just condemn_

_They'll just take the truth the wrong way!_

Sam and Tucker: _Mercy!_

_Please do not tell them_

_Oh, have mercy_

Valerie [very mad: _You little jerk_

_It would'a never worked_

_How could you lie like this to me?_

_You should've told me_

_When we where still together_

_BUT NO!_

_You had to go your own way_

_Has he broken any homes up lately?_

_Just five minutes, you stupid ghost_

_Him, me, alone _

Maddie: BAAAABE!

[To Jack _He's got our Danny Baby!_

_I need to hold him in my arms_

Jack: _But Maddie, he knew the ghostboy_

_He could'a gotten into trouble_

Maddie: _I don't care, Jack!_

_I just want him back! _

_Stupid ghost! Let me take him home!_

Danny: _Mercy! _

_Not in front of them!_

_Please have mercy!_

_I'll tell them myself._

_There must be a better way to go, and this is not it!_

Sam and Tucker: _Mercy!_

_Please be so kind as to have mercy!_

Worm: _The boy I hold here is _

_Not just Danny Fenton_

Zaps him and turns him into Danny Phantom

_He is also Danny Phantom, as you see_

_In all my years of tattling I have never seen before_

_A boy so disserving and nothing more!_

_The way you made them suffer_

_Your little girlfriend and the other_

_Fills me with a sickness oh so great!_

_Since, my boy, you have put them through so much_

_I'll put them out of their misery so no longer can you touch_

_TELL THEM THE TRUTH_

Crowd: _TELL US THE TRUTH_

[Repeats

The torture device suddenly sprouted a raised blade and took the characteristics of a guillotine. Danny looked in fear, the crowd still screaming "Tell Us the Truth!" Danny felt the worm's hand loosen as he laughed maniacally, which eventually lead to Danny wiggling through and rocketing toward Sam and Tucker, the blade beginning to drop. Time slowed down in Danny's mind:

Danny: _Goodbye cruel world_

_I'm leaving you today_

_Goodbye, goodbye…goodbye_

_Goodbye all you people _

_There's nothing I can say_

_To make you change your minds_

_Goodbye…_

Time suddenly sped up, wind rushed passed Danny as he shot into the device, breaking the blade from it's downward direction and impaling it into the ground. The force of Danny's body also destroyed the rest of the device, freeing Tucker and Sam. Danny couldn't stop and shot into the building nearby, destroying it with his speed and force. It fell to the ground and everyone was silent for the longest time. The rubble was left unmoved. What happened to Danny?


End file.
